


Duende

by Umbreon



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Alex is mentioned but he's not actually in it, Also card games happen, Gen, I just like a bunch of characters from different games hanging out like it ain't no thang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbreon/pseuds/Umbreon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unusual power to attract or charm."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duende

Murphy threw open the door to the room that would end up holding he didn't know how many people, dashed inside, and slammed it shut behind him, going so far as to pin it closed with his body. Four people sitting at a large table playing cards looked up at him and the younger of the two women, a blonde, made a wild guess at what had him so freaked out.

"Fangirls again?"

He nodded and stumbled forward, pulling out a chair and plopping between Heather's father and the younger man everyone insisted could pass for his twin. He didn't see it.

"Why me," the convict lamented. "They come out of nowhere and when I yell for them to stop, it only encourages them!"

Harry chucked and tossed a card into a face down pile. "A lot of us have that problem. Not me, thankfully. A few here and there, sure, but nothing like you younger guys. Five."

Heather nodded. "Alex has it the worst, I think. When I showed up he was so wiped he was already taking a nap."

The photographer fanned out his cards and laid one down. "Six. Sorry to say it, but I'm kinda glad someone's taking attention off of me."

They all jumped when another of their party entered, this one wearing a long blue coat and not looking happy at all. Murphy noticed the two people to his right snickered softly, seeming to enjoy the man's irritation, as he stomped past them muttering something about digging out his old chainsaw and being done with it.

"Okay," Heather conceded. "Maybe there's some people who have a harder time than Alex."

For a while after that things were as normal as they tended to get. The game progressed, with Murphy only half paying attention, and he watched as accusations of cheating started to fly. Eventually it devolved into a one sided, expletive-heavy argument between the blond teen and the very smug looking woman across from her. His collective knowledge of her was that she was Henry's neighbor and, apparently, a cardshark.

They'd reshuffled and started a game of standard poker when the door was smashed off it's hinges. Harry didn't even look up, pausing in his deal to wave. "Hey PH. I take it you met the crowd."

The hulking being passed them wordlessly and sat down, leaning his large spear against the wall. After a moment he reached back and plucked a girl from his back like an over sized tick, dropping her (amazingly unhurt) onto the floor. She giggled, waving at the group.

"Yeah, he wins."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - after the story, so you don't have to actually read it!
> 
> I own nothing having to do with Silent Hill, it's characters, music, plots, nothing. Prompt received from so-dance-fucker-dance on Tumblr. They liked it, so my job is done.


End file.
